


Nur, weil Wolken lügen können

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Charlie Weasley, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, demiromantic charlie weasley
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Bill fragt, ob Charlie und der Wood-Junge, nun ja, ob sie ... na, ihr wisst schon. (Charlie weiß nicht. Da hat er mehr gemeinsam mit Percy, als irgendjemand erwartet hätte.) Es ist so viel Zeit vergangen seitdem, und vielleicht will Charlie mit dem Wood-Jungen eben schon, nun ja, ihr wisst schon.(1 softer kuss; os jetzt in 2020 überarbeitung)
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 1





	Nur, weil Wolken lügen können

**Author's Note:**

> es ist der 28.08.20 (vermutlich) und dieser oneshot wurde offiziell überarbeitet.
> 
> **CN: Alkohol, Emeto (referenziert), Essen (referenziert), Tod (idiomatisch)**

Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, dass Bill auf ihn zugegangen ist und ihn gefragt hat, ob er schwul ist. Einfach so, ohne Kontext und aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen. Er weiß gar nicht, wie Bill auf diesen abstrusen Gedanken gekommen ist, aber seine anschließende Argumentation schien irgendwie schlüssig. 

_Charlie_ , hat er gesagt und hat sich mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch gestützt, der sie beide voneinander trennte, _ich weiß, es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich vielleicht komplett falsch liege, wenn ich Dich gleich frage, aber in letzter Zeit sind mir ein paar Sachen aufgefallen, die nicht so recht zu dem Bild passen wollten, das ich bisher von Dir hatte._ Bill hat sich zu ihm gesetzt, ohne vorher um Erlaubnis zu fragen und Charlie hat sich schon gedacht, dass irgendetwas kommen wird, was ihm sauer aufstoßen wird. Ganz bestimmt sogar, aber er ist sich genauso sicher, dass er Bill nicht mehr loswerden wird. Bill ist hartnäckig – noch viel hartnäckiger als Charlie es je gewesen ist. 

_Was ist da mit Dir und diesem Wood-Jungen?_ , hat Bill dann plötzlich gefragt und Charlie fühlte sich ein wenig von der Frage überrumpelt.

_Wie meinst Du das?_ , hat er zurückgefragt, weil er wirklich nicht wusste, was sein Bruder andeuten wollte.

_Ich meine …_ , hat Bill dann wieder angefangen und mitten im Satz aufgehört. _Weißt Du … sag mal, hast Du eine Freundin?_

Charlie hat zwar nicht verstanden, was eine potenzielle Freundin mit seinem besten Freund zu tun haben soll, aber er hat, weil er ja ein guter kleiner Bruder ist, geantwortet: _Nein, Bill, woher soll ich die auch genommen haben? Ich hab' keine Freundin._ Bill fragte _Warum?_ und Charlie dachte sich, dass das keine sonderlich sinnvolle Frage ist. _Ich hab' halt noch keine gefunden, bei der ich denke, dass ich sie mag._  
Bill hat ein bisschen zerstreut genickt und Charlie hat sich plötzlich mehr als nur zwei Jahre jünger gefühlt. Als wäre er plötzlich so jung wie Percy. 

_Gab es überhaupt schon mal ein Mädchen, für das Du Dich interessiert hast?_ , ist seine nächste Frage gewesen, bei der Charlie eine Weile einfach nur geschwiegen hat, weil er nicht wusste, ob es schon mal ein Mädchen gegeben hat oder nicht. Er hätte ja zu _nein_ tendiert, weil ihm noch nie die Knie weich geworden sind und er noch nie das Gefühl gehabt hat, dass die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch so toben, dass ihm unwohl wird. Und eigentlich, wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich ist, hat er sich noch nie so sonderlich für Mädchen interessiert. 

Also ist Charlie ehrlich gewesen und hat mit _Nein_ geantwortet, obwohl etwas in ihm gesagt hat, dass er lügen soll. 

_Weißt Du, mir ist aufgefallen_ , sagte Bill dann irgendwann und Charlie wurde aus seinen Überlegungen zu seinem seltsamen Verhalten Mädchen gegenüber gerissen, _dass Du Dich sehr viel mit dem Wood-Jungen rumtreibst. Und weil Du bald vierzehn wirst, verwundert es mich doch sehr, dass Du noch nie Interesse an einem Mädchen gezeigt hast._ Er räusperte sich peinlich berührt und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die zu lang gewordenen Haare. _Kann es sein, dass Du … na, Du weißt schon …?_  
Charlie hat eben nicht gewusst.

_Ach komm' schon_ , hat Bill auf seine Unwissenheit reagiert, _ich frage mich nur, ob Du vielleicht... naja, Männer vorziehst?_

Charlies Mund klappte auf und blieb so stehen.

  


* * *

  


Das ist eine unglückliche Formulierung gewesen, weiß Charlie jetzt, ein insgesamt ganz unglückliches Gespräch. Aber es ändert irgendwie auch nichts an der Tatsache, dass Bills Worte sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt haben; unmöglich zu vertreiben. 

Natürlich weiß er, dass es vollkommen in Ordnung wäre, wenn er sich für Jungs interessiert; Bill hat das klar und deutlich gemacht und Molly wird niemals müde, nicht davon auszugehen, dass eins ihrer Kinder hetero ist. – Aber das ist eigentlich gar nicht nötig, weil Charlie sich nicht für irgendeinen Menschen interessiert. Vermutlich hat er das richtige Mädchen einfach noch nicht gefunden.

  


* * *

  


»Kumpel …?«

Oliver dreht seinen Kopf in Charlies Richtung und kneift die Augen ein bisschen zusammen, weil ihm die Sonne genau ins Gesicht scheint. Charlie dreht sich zur Seite und stützt sich auf seinen Arm, damit er besser in Olivers Gesicht sehen kann. Sein Körper wirft einen Schatten auf Oliver und sie starren sich einen Moment lang einfach nur an. Schweigend und seltsam verhalten. 

»Wird das jetzt ein eigenartiges Gespräch über Dein letztes Schuljahr und wie sehr Du mich vermissen wirst und dass wir immer Freunde bleiben werden?«, fragt Oliver und lacht dann auf. »Das kann ich jetzt nämlich gar nicht gebrauchen. Du bist noch fast ein ganzes Jahr hier und solange will ich nichts davon hören. Du willst unserem großen Abschied doch nichts vorwegnehmen, oder?« 

Charlie wirft sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrt in den sommerlich blauen Himmel.

»Natürlich nicht, was denkst Du von mir?«, antwortet er also und fügt dann hinzu: »Ich wollte Dir nur erzählen, dass mein Vater sich in den Ferien ein Ding zugelegt hat, dass die Muggle _Rasenmäher_ nennen. Ein ganz komisches Ding, wenn Du mich fragst.«

»Komischer als Dein Versuch, Dich rauszureden?«, fragt Oliver und lacht leicht. Er ist heute viel entspannter als sonst. Normalerweise gibt es immer etwas, das ihn unter Strom setzt und ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen lässt. Ob das Quidditch ist oder irgendeine Prüfung, die ansteht, macht keinen Unterschied. Oliver Wood sucht und findet es und lässt sich davon die Nerven aufreiben.

»Nicht ganz so komisch«, sagt Charlie und verschränkt die Arme hinter seinem Kopf, »vielleicht.« 

Sie schweigen sich wieder an. Charlie genießt es zum einen, weil er gern mit Oliver schweigt, und zum anderen, weil Schweige-Momente mit Oliver so selten sind. 

Charlie schließt die Augen und seufzt leise und unbemerkt von Oliver. Am liebsten würde er so viel zu ihm sagen. Alles Mögliche, weil sie sich ja nur noch bis Juni sehen. Wenn überhaupt, weil Charlies Prüfungen schon davor stattfinden. Man sollte meinen, dass er sich noch gar keine Gedanken darüber zu machen braucht, weil es noch ein paar Monate hin ist.

Aber er will gar nicht gehen, solange Oliver noch in Hogwarts ist. – Er hat sogar schon darüber nachgedacht, seine Prüfungen einfach nicht zu bestehen. Damit er noch ein Jahr in Hogwarts bleiben kann. Obwohl, eigentlich: Damit er noch ein Jahr bei Oliver bleiben kann.

»Weißt Du, was mich unglaublich nervt?« 

Olivers Stimme reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er dreht seinen Kopf auch zur Seite, damit sie sich ansehen können.

»Nein, was?«, hakt er nach und bewegt dann seinen Kopf hin und her, weil ein paar Grashalme ihn an seiner Wange kitzeln. 

»Wenn Du erst weg bist, ist es vollkommen egal, wer das Quidditchteam übernimmt«, sagt er und verzieht das Gesicht, »der arme Teufel wird niemals an Dein Talent rankommen.« 

Für einen kurzen Augenblick kommt in ihm der Drang auf, zu lachen. Natürlich weiß Oliver noch nicht, wer der nächste Kapitän wird. Das weiß außer Charlie und Professor McGonagall noch keiner. Es wird Zeit, Oliver ein bisschen zu ärgern. Vielleicht bringt ihn das auf andere Gedanken.

»Der Junge, der nach mir Kapitän wird, tut mir jetzt schon leid«, sagt er also und grinst verschmitzt. »Glaub mir, am liebsten hätte ich jemand ganz anderen gewählt, aber das Problem an der Sache ist, dass Markus Flint schon für ein anderes Team spielt.«

Er lacht auf und Olivers Faust trifft genau seine Rippen, was ihm die Luft ein wenig aus den Lungen presst.

»Wird Flint wirklich …?«, fragt er dann und Charlie zuckt mit den Achseln.

»Es würde mich nicht wundern. Flint ist ein guter Flieger, was ich so höre, haben seine Strategien Hand und Fuß, auch wenn er sonst etwas misslich ist. Und er hat eine Führungspersönlichkeit«, antwortet Charlie und schließt die Augen, um sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen zu lassen. »Das braucht ein Kapitän.«

Oliver grinst, das kann Charlie an seiner Stimme hören, als er sagt: »Da wundert es mich ja gar nicht, dass Du Kapitän geworden bist. Du bist schließlich auch ein bisschen misslich.«

  


* * *

  


Charlies letztes Schuljahr rast an ihm vorbei, gerade so als würde es ihn loswerden wollen.

Oliver und er, sie sehen sich nicht oft in ihrer Schulzeit und auch die Ferien verbringen sie getrennt voneinander. Es ist schade, weil sie sich nach Charlies Schulzeit wohl lange nicht wiedersehen werden, und danach vielleicht auch nicht mehr, weil sie sich so auseinandergelebt haben. Weil sie nichts mehr miteinander zu tun haben werden.

»Charlie?«, flüstert Oliver eines Morgens beim Frühstück und stochert währenddessen in seinem Essen herum.

Genauso leise flüstert Charlie ein »Ja?« zurück und lehnt sich ein bisschen näher an seinen besten Freund heran.

»Nächste Woche bist Du weg.« Seine Worte sind so leise, dass Charlie ihn gegen den Lärm der großen Halle kaum verstehen kann. »Komplett weg.«

Charlie nickt und stopft sich einen extra großen Bissen in den Mund, weil er darauf nichts erwidern will. Als er gekaut hat, schluckt er und kann sich nicht um eine Erwiderung drücken, weswegen er nur »Du wirst Kapitän« sagt. Weil er darauf hofft, Oliver abzulenken. Damit er selbst sich selbst ablenken kann.

Olivers Gesichtsausdruck erhellt sich und in normaler Lautstärke kommentiert er: »Ich werde ein besserer Quidditch-Kapitän als Du je warst.« 

Dann wendet er sich wieder seinem Essen zu. 

Das weitere Essen verläuft schweigend und Charlie denkt sich nichts dabei. Bis er Olivers leise gemurmelten Worte hört, die höchstwahrscheinlich nicht einmal an ihn gerichtet sind.

»Und wenn ich Dich übertrumpft habe, wirst Du gar nicht mehr anders können, als mich zu beachten.«

  


* * *

  


Sie haben sich vor Charlies Abschluss nicht noch einmal gesehen. Nicht einmal mehr beim Quidditch, weil Charlie sich auf so viel vorbereiten muss, dass er für nichts mehr Zeit findet. Und Oliver legt ganz offensichtlich keinen Wert darauf, sich mit Charlie abzugeben, denn er lässt sich in dieser Woche nicht ein Mal bei ihm blicken.

Er vermisst ihn, als er am Bahnhof von seiner Familie in Empfang genommen wird. 

Und er vermisst ihn noch viel mehr, als er sich in Erinnerung ruft, dass er nie wieder als Schüler nach Hogwarts gehen wird. 

Aber am schlimmsten vermisst er ihn, als er am nächsten Tag im Garten sitzt und sich die Sonne aufs Gesicht scheinen lässt. Denn das ist Oliver-Wetter.

  


* * *

  


Charlie ist ewig lang nur umhergeirrt, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was er mit seinem Leben anstellen sollte. (Manchmal hat er sich einfach tagelang in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und hat gelesen. Bücher über Hoffnung und die Perfektheit des Lebens. Und über Geborgenheit. Und er hat auch einmal einen Film gesehen – heimlich im Schuppen, wo all das Mugglezeug steht. _Mary Poppins_.) 

Das hat er Oliver auch oft in seinen Briefen geschrieben. Briefe, in denen er darlegt, wie sehr er ihn vermisst und wie gern er ihn wiedersehen würde. Briefe, in denen er schreibt, dass er stolz auf ihn ist; stolz auf seine Leistungen als Quidditch-Spieler. Briefe, die ihm zugleich unangenehm sind und die sich wunderbar anfühlen. Briefe, die er nie abgeschickt hat, weil er nicht glaubt, dass Oliver welche von ihm bekommen möchte.

In seiner Nachttischschublade häufen sich die Briefe. Es sind wirklich unglaublich viele.

Und in keinem sagt er das, was er tief in sich fühlt. Dass er mehr vermisst als Olivers Nähe. Oder besser: Dass er sich mehr _wünscht_ als Olivers Nähe.

Manchmal liest er sie noch einmal, um über sich selbst den Kopf zu schütteln.

Die Entscheidung, nach Rumänien zu gehen, ist ihm leichtgefallen, als er das Angebot bekommen hat. Da ist eigentlich nichts gewesen, was ihn hätte aufhalten können. Nicht seine Familie und auch keine Freunde. Und schon gar kein Oliver. – Denn natürlich hätte er ihn aufhalten können, wenn er das gewollt hätte. 

Nach seiner Reise dorthin, haben sich die Briefe vermehrt. Manchmal hat er zwei oder drei an einem Tag geschrieben, weil die Sehnsucht größer geworden ist, manchmal eine Woche gar nichts, weil er ja doch nicht weiß, was er ihm berichten soll. Meistens läuft es darauf hinaus, dass er vor einem vollgeschriebenen Pergament sitzt und sich unwohl fühlt. So, als hätte er irgendetwas falsch gemacht, was er ja eigentlich nicht hat. Oliver hat sich auch nicht bei ihm gemeldet. Also schickt er seine Briefe nicht ab. Schließlich würde Oliver sie nicht gern bekommen.

  


* * *

  


Oliver macht sich gut als Kapitän der Quidditch-Mannschaft. So gut, dass er nach seinem Abschluss professionell Quidditch spielt. Mit vollem Risiko, vollem Gehalt und ganz ohne Charlie.

Sie haben früher oft darüber nachgedacht, zusammen irgendwann in einer Mannschaft zu spielen. Seite an Seite. Vielleicht bei Rons Lieblingsmannschaft, den _Chudley Cannons_. Darüber haben sie sogar sehr oft gesprochen. Dabei überlegt, wer von ihnen zuerst einen Klatscher kassiert. Und wer von ihnen zuerst vom Besen fällt. Obwohl Charlie lauthals prophezeit hat, dass Oliver derjenige ist, der sich zuerst ein paar Knochen bricht, hat er tief in sich gehofft, dass es nicht so ist. Denn er will ja eigentlich nicht, dass Oliver sich irgendetwas bricht.

Tatsächlich hat Olivers erster Sturz vom Besen nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Charlie hat es erfahren, weil er noch immer den Tagespropheten bekommt, auch wenn er gar nicht mehr in England wohnt. 

Da ist eine etwas kleinere Schlagzeile im Sportteil, auf Seite drei, gewesen, die verkündete, dass der Torhüter der _Chudley Cannons_ in seinem ersten offiziellen Spiel von einem Klatscher getroffen worden ist und ihm vor Ort die Knochen gerichtet worden sind.

Eigentlich hat Charlie sich bei dieser Nachricht gar nicht gewundert, weil er sich bereits gedacht hat, dass Oliver bei seinem ersten Spiel so nervös sein wird, dass irgendetwas schiefgehen wird. So ist Oliver nun einmal und, wenn Charlie ganz ehrlich mit sich ist, ist das einer der Gründe gewesen, warum er Oliver so schrecklich gern gemocht hat.

Und das ist auch vollkommen in Ordnung so, denkt Charlie.

In Kurzschlussreaktion hat Charlie den Artikel ausgeschnitten und zu den Briefen gelegt, die Oliver immer noch schreibt, aber nie abschickt. Er hat sich gefragt, ob es angemessen ist, ob Oliver sich vielleicht unwohlfühlen würde, aber dann hat er gedacht, dass sie schließlich so lange beste Freunde gewesen sind, dass es ganz normal ist, dass er Memorabilien aufbewahren möchte. 

Er sucht nicht nach den Artikeln, aber wenn er über einen stolpert, endet es jedes Mal damit, dass er ihn ausschneidet und zu den anderen legt.

Manchmal liest er sie sogar noch einmal durch.

  


* * *

  


Charlie hat es erst heute in der Zeitung gelesen – manchmal dauert es eine Weile, bis solche Nachrichten zu ihm durchdringen. Und nach dem ganzen Krieg und den Verlusten und den Toden hat er sich auch gar nicht für Nachrichten aus Großbritannien interessiert. Eigentlich hat er sich sogar ein bisschen davor versteckt.

Aber die einzige Nachricht, die ihn interessieren könnte, hat er beinahe übersehen. Dabei weiß er gar nicht, ob er sich freuen oder ob er sich in seinem Hüttchen im Wald verbarrikadieren soll, bis alles vorbei ist und er in Ruhe wieder zur Arbeit gehen kann, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, jemandem zu begegnen, dem er gar nicht begegnen möchte. – Allerdings ist ihm klar, dass im Normalfall kein Mensch so unüberlegt handelt und sich im Drachengebiet herumtreibt, weswegen die Chance, dass ihm dort jemand über den Weg läuft, recht gering sind.

Er seufzt und wirft sich in sein Bett, starrt die Holzdecke an und wirft immer wieder einen Blick zur Seite, um den Tagespropheten anzustarren, der sich natürlich nicht bewegt, sondern immer nur weiter daliegt und nichts tut. – Hat Charlie gerade wirklich darauf gehofft, dass der Tagesprophet sich von selbst bewegt und in die Flammen springt? Oder dass er aufspringt und verkündet, dass die _Chudley Cannons_ nicht nach Rumänien kommen, um dem dort den heimischen Quidditch-Teams Paroli zu bieten? – Vielleicht hat er das. Aber ihm hätte doch durchaus klar sein können, dass so etwas nicht passieren würde. Es ist schließlich nur Papier.

Für einen Moment spielt er mit dem Gedanken, sich eine Karte zu kaufen, damit er Oliver wenigstens von Weitem sehen kann. Ein erstes Quidditch-Spiel seit Ewigkeiten. Denn es ist inzwischen wirklich schon lange her, dass er eines gesehen hat; oder Oliver. – Woran er eigentlich auch selbst schuld ist. Er hätte sich schon früher eine Karte kaufen können. Schließlich ist Oliver nicht erst seit gestern im Team.

Charlie fühlt sich elend.

  


* * *

  


Olivers wegen hat er sich letztendlich doch eine Karte gekauft.

_The Chudley Cannons_ steht dick auf der Vorderseite und der Name der anderen Mannschaft, die Charlie überhaupt nicht interessiert. Er kann ihn sich nicht merken, obwohl er die ganze Zeit auf die Karte starrt.

Für einen Moment wünscht er sich, jemand würde hinter ihm stehen und ihm ein Nudelholz über den Kopf ziehen. Oder eine Pfanne. Oder einen Amboss. Er ist nicht sonderlich wählerisch, wenn es um den Gegenstand geht, der ihm das Licht ausschalten soll. (Nur für eine Weile; er will ja nicht sterben.) 

Dann legt er die Karte neben sich auf die Bettdecke und versucht sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Wie er dem Hornbuckel helfen soll, das Junge zur Welt zu bringen; zum Beispiel. 

Aber er schafft es nicht lange, sich abzulenken, greift wieder nach der Karte und starrt einfach nur auf den Namen: _The Chudley Cannons_.

Eigentlich sollte er nicht gehen, denkt er.

  


* * *

  


Der Tag des Spiels rückt immer näher und irgendwann ist er da. Einfach so; ohne Trommelwirbel und ohne irgendwelches Tamtam. Irgendwie hat Charlie sich alles viel schlimmer vorgestellt. (Wenn er seine Gedanken außer Acht lässt, weil die ihm schlaflose Nächte bereiten.)

Mit langsamen Schritten geht er auf das Stadion zu, weil er sich jetzt, so kurz davor, irgendwie doch nicht mehr traut, nach drinnen zu gehen. Er hat weiche Knie, seine Hände sind feucht und seine Kehle ist trocken. – Heute ist kein guter Tag und der Gedanke, Oliver zu sehen, macht ihn noch nervöser und sein Magen droht, sich umzudrehen. 

Er ist doch früher nie so nervös gewesen, wenn er an Oliver gedacht hat. Nicht in seinen frühen Schuljahren, nicht nach der Schule. Erst als er nach Rumänien gegangen ist, hat er angefangen, so über Oliver zu denken. Dass er vielleicht mehr vermisst als Olivers pures Dasein. Dass es vielleicht doch einen Grund gibt, warum er nicht so gut mit Frauen kann wie Bill. Dass er vielleicht am Ende nicht uninteressiert ist an Frauen, sondern nur äußerst interessiert an Oliver. 

Und den Gedanken, dass Bill am Ende doch recht hatte, findet er fast noch schlimmer als die wahrscheinlich nicht stattfindende Konfrontation mit Oliver. 

Charlie reiht sich in die Schlange ein, die in das Stadion führt, und versucht sich durch die lärmende Menge ablenken zu lassen. Eigentlich hätte er sich denken können, dass es nicht ganz so gut funktioniert, wie er es eigentlich wollen würde. – Er tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen und das Papier seiner Karte nimmt eine komische Form an, weil seine Hände immer feuchter werden. – Er hasst diesen Tag jetzt schon und er ist noch nicht einmal drinnen.

Die Schlange wird kürzer und kürzer, während Charlie sich wünscht, er könnte noch stundenlang draußen stehen. So lange draußen stehen, wie das verdammte Spiel andauert. Damit er nicht reingehen muss und Gefahr läuft, Oliver zu begegnen.

Seine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis, das weiß er, aber jedes Mal, wenn er versucht, aus dem Karussell seiner Lamentos auszubrechen, drückt ihn der Sog der Zentripetalkraft wieder nach drinnen, während es sich anfühlt, als würde er gegen die eiserne Absperrung seines Kopfes gedrückt werden.

Der Wunsch zu sehen, wie Oliver sich verändert hat, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen haben, setzt ihm einen Fuß vor den anderen. Er kann das schaffen, vielleicht, vielleicht.

Er hat den Schalter erreicht und übergibt der Person, die dahinter sitzt, seine zerknitterte Karte, die von dieser eingerissen wird. Und dann ist es zu spät. 

Einmal tief durchatmen, dann das Stadion betreten. Die Tribüne erklimmen und ganz hinten oben sitzen. Ob das nun ein besonders guter Platz ist oder ein besonders schlechter, will Charlie gar nicht wissen. Wahrscheinlich wird er Oliver von seinem Platz aus nicht einmal wirklich erkennen können.

Und dann kommen die Quidditch-Teams herein. Zuerst die heimische Mannschaft, von der Charlie sich den Namen noch immer nicht merken kann. Dann die _Chudley Cannons_. Und Charlie hat sich eindeutig geirrt: Er sieht Oliver sofort und er erkennt ihn auch. Er ist viel zu weit weg, aber so viel näher als in den letzten Jahren. Und das ist so seltsam. Aber irgendwie eben doch gut. 

Charlie grinst, als Oliver zu den Ringen fliegt und locker davor schwebt. Das ist Oliver, so wie er ihn kennt. (Und beinahe hätte er gedacht, _wie er ihn liebt_. Aber das ist nicht wahr, also denkt er es auch nicht und schluckt alles herunter, was in ihm ist und widerspricht.)

Vom Spiel selbst bekommt Charlie nicht viel mit, weil sein Blick an Oliver hängt, als wären sie zwei gegensätzliche Pole eines Magneten, die dafür prädestiniert sind, sich anzuziehen. 

Das Einzige, das Charlie wirklich mitbekommt, ist, dass Oliver die meisten Schüsse auf das Tor hält, aber eben doch nicht alle.

Er ist stolz auf Oliver und ein kleines bisschen beneidet er ihn, weil er alles erreicht hat, wovon sie als Kinder geträumt haben. Er spielt Quidditch und das bei Rons Lieblingsmannschaft. Und Charlie ist in Rumänien, was eigentlich ja gut ist, und arbeitet mit magischen Wesen, was eigentlich noch viel besser ist; aber das alles macht er ohne Oliver, was das Ganze irgendwie richtig beschissen macht. Wobei er wahrscheinlich der Einzige ist, der so denkt. Oliver hat das alles wahrscheinlich schon lange vergessen. – Und das ist vollkommen in Ordnung so. Weil Charlie zu viel in der Vergangenheit lebt und Oliver nach vorne sieht. 

Davon sollte er sich einiges abschauen, dann könnte er auch einfach weitermachen. Und dann könnte er ja eventuell doch eine Freundin finden, auch wenn das wohl eher unrealistisch ist. Weil Bill schlimmerweise recht hat. Bill hat schlimmerweise immer recht. 

Am Ende gewinnen die _Chudley Cannons_. Mit gerade einmal zehn Punkten Vorsprung. Das ist gut, wenn auch nicht herausragend.

Nach dem Sieg fallen sich alle Fans um den Hals und Charlie steht mittendrin, als würde er zur Gegenmannschaft gehören, obwohl er das ja gar nicht tut. Er gehört zu niemandem und es wäre das Beste, wenn er jetzt gehen würde. Also tut er es auch, nachdem er einen letzten Blick auf die Mannschaft geworfen hat, die unten steht und sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern klopft. 

Charlie verlässt das Stadion und denkt, dass er eigentlich noch gar nicht nach Hause gehen möchte. Da ist er allein und denkt wahrscheinlich nur darüber nach, dass er Oliver hätte ansprechen können und müssen. Dass er nicht allein sein müsste. – Und darauf hat er wirklich keine Lust. Deswegen sucht er sich eine Kneipe in der Nähe des Stadions. (Natürlich braucht es auch seine Zeit dahin, trotz Apparieren und all dem Zeug, weil das Stadion nicht zu nah am Mugglegebiet aufgebaut wurde. Schließlich könne nicht riskiert werden, dass die Zaubererwelt aufflöge.)

Mit langsamen Schritten geht er auf die Kneipe zu und betritt sie, nur um sich dann am Tresen niederzulassen und einen Whiskey zu bestellen – er vermisst den Feuerwhiskey, den es in den _Drei Besen_ gibt. Der schmeckt besser als der in Rumänien und der schmeckt noch um ein gutes Stück besser als der Mugglewhiskey in Rumänien. Aber daran will er sich dieses Mal nicht stören, weil Mugglewhiskey aus Rumänien immer noch besser ist, als allein zuhause zu sitzen und sich Gedanken über verdammte Quidditchspieler zu machen, die in irgendwelchen verdammten Quidditch-Mannschaften spielen. 

Charlie ist nicht schlecht gelaunt. Wirklich, das ist er nicht. Er ist einfach nur … er weiß gar nicht genau, was er eigentlich ist, aber er will auch gar nicht so genau darüber nachdenken. Denn umso mehr er darüber nachdenkt, desto verwirrter wird er von sich selbst. 

Was macht er sich eigentlich vor? Er sollte einfach nach Hause gehen, die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen und Oliver vergessen. Der hat ihn schließlich auch schon vergessen. Und das ist in Ordnung so.

Wenn er sich das oft genug sagt, dann wird es wohl wahr sein.

Eigentlich weiß er gar nicht mehr, was in Ordnung ist und was nicht. Und dass Oliver ihn einfach vergessen hat ist eigentlich ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Sie sind irgendwann doch irgendwann einmal beste Freunde gewesen, oder nicht? Er hat sich das doch nicht einfach nur schöngeredet? Vielleicht redet er sich auch nur jetzt alles schön. Aber das weiß er nicht, solange er nur herumsitzt und keine Fragen stellt. – Obwohl er ja Fragen stellt. Leise. Sodass sie keiner aus ihm hören kann.

_Verdammt, das nutzt doch nichts!_ , denkt Charlie und er kippt die Hälfte des Whiskeys einfach hinunter, weil er einen Entschluss gefasst hat. Warum soll er hier sitzen? Oliver ist in Rumänien und zum Greifen nah! Wenn er sich jetzt aufrafft und zu ihm geht und sagt _Verfickte Scheiße, hast Du mich denn komplett vergessen?_ und er darauf beharrt, eine Antwort zu bekommen, dann kann er sich mit allem zufrieden geben. Mit einem _Merlin sei Dank bist Du da, Charlie_ oder auch mit einem _Verpiss dich, Charlie_. Das ist dann alles in Ordnung und vollkommen legitim. Das kann er akzeptieren. 

Aber er will nicht immer darüber nachdenken, was alles hätte sein können und was jetzt sein könnte. Das ist er schon seit einiger Zeit so leid. 

Er ist fast dreißig und er arbeitet mit Drachen. Da wird er doch mit einem verdammten Quidditchspieler fertig werden, oder nicht? 

Ein Schnauben, das sowohl Empörung als auch Trotz aussagen soll, später trinkt Charlie den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas und knallt der Servicekraft Geld auf den Tresen. Dann macht er Anstalten, die Kneipe zu verlassen. 

Draußen ist es bereits dunkel und eigentlich hat er gar keine Ahnung, wie er Oliver finden soll, weil er ja gar nicht weiß, wo er untergekommen ist. Und er denkt, dass es nicht sehr angemessen wäre und schon gar nicht schicklich, sich jetzt auf die ziellose Suche nach der Unterbringung der _Chudley Cannons_ zu begebenen. Er will Oliver nicht verfolgen, um Merlins Willen, und morgen ist Oliver vermutlich schon weg.

Ein paar Sekunden oder Minuten starrt Charlie einfach nur durch sein leeres Glas hindurch auf die Maserung des Tresens. 

Am besten wäre es, wenn er am nächsten Tag die Briefe wegwirft und Oliver einfach Oliver sein lässt. Egal ob es Oliver-Wetter ist oder eine Oliver-Tätigkeit, die er gerade hinter sich bringen muss. Er sollte sich da nicht weiter reinsteigern. Es ist vollkommen hoffnungslos und das sollte er wissen.

  


* * *

  


Letztendlich kehrt er heim und öffnet mit klammen Fingern die Tür, die im Normalfall nicht verschlossen ist. Die Mühe lohnt sich nicht, denn die einzigen Menschen, die vorbeikommen, sind die anderen Drachenhütenden und vor denen braucht er sich nicht zu schützen. 

Durch die sich öffnende Tür fällt Licht und Charlie fragt sich, ob er vergessen hat, es auszuschalten, als er gegangen ist. Dann fällt ihm aber ein, dass der Tag eigentlich recht hell gewesen ist für einen späten Herbsttag und er mittags kein Licht gebraucht hat. Warum brennt da also Licht?

Vorsichtigen Schrittes betritt Charlie sein eigenes Heim, während die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt. Mit Oliver, der plötzlich mitten in seinem Wohnraum sitzt, hat er bei Morgana nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

»Was suchst Du hier?«, fragt er und er wirkt wahrscheinlich abweisender als er eigentlich will. »Ich meine … was machst Du _hier_ in meiner Hütte?« Sie starren sich gegenseitig an.

»Ich war in der Nähe«, antwortet Oliver und kratzt sich am Hinterkopf. »Komische Gegend, wenn Du mich fragst.«

»Komischer als Dein Versuch, Dich rauszureden?«, fragt Charlie und hat ein seltsames Déjà-vu. 

»Nicht ganz so komisch«, gibt Oliver zu und grinst, »vielleicht.« 

Charlie setzt sich zu Oliver und sie schweigen sich einfach nur an.

Er fühlt sich an seine Schulzeit erinnert. An die seltenen Schweige-Momente bei Oliver-Wetter. An Freundschaft und Behaglichkeit. An kleine Geheimnisse, die geteilt werden und keinem Menschen erzählt. An kleine Geheimnisse, die kein Mensch erfahren sollte. Und an grenzenloses Vertrauen in sternklaren Nächten.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen dreht er sich zu Oliver und sagt: »Ich hab Dich heute spielen sehen.«

»Ich weiß«, erwidert Oliver und Charlie ist verwirrt. »Alicia hat Dich gesehen. Sie saß wohl auf derselben Tribüne wie Du. Ich hab George gefragt, wo Du wohnst. Nimm’s ihm nicht krumm, ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich Dich überraschen will.« Er sieht ein wenig zerknirscht aus.

»Das hast Du«, antwortet Charlie und er kann seinen Blick nicht von Oliver abwenden. »Du hast lange nichts von Dir hören lassen. Warum jetzt?«

Erst sagt Oliver gar nichts, dann erwidert er: »Weißt Du noch, als wir eine Woche vor Deinem Abschluss zusammen in der großen Halle saßen und ich das Gespräch führen wollte, das ich Dir vorher eigentlich verboten hatte?« Charlie erinnert sich. An das und noch so viel mehr. »Du warst in allem besser als ich und das schon immer. Und das hat mich lange beschäftigt. Ich wollte Dir das Wasser reichen und wenn es nur ein einziges Mal ist. Ich wollte, dass Du einmal stolz auf mich bist. Vielleicht war ich ein bisschen obsessiv, ein wenig tyrannisch. Deine Brüder hatten es in meiner Quidditch-Mannschaft nicht sehr einfach, weißt Du.«

»Ich hab die ein oder andere Beschwerde über Dich gehört«, fällt Charlie ihm ins Wort und lächelt dabei noch immer. Es tut gut, mit Oliver zu reden. Sehr gut sogar. »Aber ich hab auch gehört, dass Du ein guter Kapitän warst.«

Einen Moment schweigen sie wieder, dann fährt Oliver fort: »Ich hab doch gesagt, ich bin ein guter Stratege … oder was auch immer. Ich wollte Dich beeindrucken, weißt Du?« Er pausiert. »Das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich angefangen habe oder weitergemacht. Aber es ist definitiv der Grund, warum ich so gut geworden bin.«

Das Gespräch wird Charlie zu emotional. Er mag es nicht, sich derart vor jemandem blank zu legen, und er mag es genauso wenig, wenn jemand vor ihm blankzieht. Das hat etwas von Hilfsbedürftigkeit und Mitleiderregen. Und das will er nicht. Aber er weiß auch nicht, wie der diesem Gespräch eine andere Richtung geben soll. 

Also improvisiert er. Das kann er sowieso am besten.

»Superkalifragilistischexpialigetisch.«

Oliver scheint verwirrt und Charlie erläutert leise: »Das soll man sagen, wenn man nicht mehr weiß, was man sagen soll.«

Charlie lehnt sich in seinem Sessel zurück und denkt an den Tag zurück, an dem er den _Mary Poppins_ -Film zum ersten Mal gesehen hat. An dem Tag hat er auch den ersten Brief geschrieben. Wahrscheinlich hat das alles an diesem Tag angefangen. Er sollte an etwas anderes denken. An die Zeit vor seinen Briefen. An die Zeit vor seinem Abschluss.

»Weißt Du, woran ich mich noch gut erinnere?«, fragt er, weil er es vielleicht doch nicht auf sich beruhen lassen kann, und fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, als Oliver verneint. »Kurz vor meinem vierzehnten Geburtstag hat sich Bill zu mir gesetzt und hat mich nach Dir gefragt. Er hat mich gefragt, wie wir zueinanderstehen.« Er lacht auf und Oliver scheint nicht recht zu verstehen. »Im Prinzip hat Bill mich gefragt, ob ich schwul bin. Und, ob wir was miteinander haben.«

»Als Du vierzehn warst, war ich gerade Mal zwölf«, wirft Oliver ein und Charlie zuckt mit den Achseln in stiller Solidarität.

Jeder hängt seinen Gedanken nach, bis Oliver schließlich »Hermione hat mich dasselbe gefragt. Neulich erst« sagt.

Charlie kann sich das gut vorstellen. Percy ist eine Zeit lang gut mit Oliver befreundet gewesen. Und sie sind es scheinbar immer noch. Als Percy Hermione den Antrag gemacht hat, hat Oliver ihnen beiden geholfen. Das hat Ron ihm erzählt, als er am letzten weihnachtlichen Essen im Fuchsbau gewesen ist. Bis dato hat er gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Oliver noch viel mit einem seiner Brüder zu tun hat.

»Was hast Du geantwortet?«, fragt Charlie nur und beobachtet Oliver aus dem Augenwinkel. 

Der zuckt die Achseln und antwortet: »Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass du stockhetero bist.« 

Oliver grinst und Charlie wünscht sich, dass er irgendetwas tun könnte, um seine Verwunderung zu verstecken. Aber er findet nichts. Da ist nur der Wunsch, reinen Tisch zu machen.

»Du solltest die Gute nicht anlügen«, sagt er also, darauf hoffend, dass er den Mut aufbringt, den Rest auch noch zu sagen. Sein Alltag besteht aus Drachen, aber mit Oliver kann er nicht händeln? »Es würde mehr an Dir scheitern als an mir.« 

Und dann steht plötzlich _Es scheitert mehr an Dir_ im Raum. In großen Buchstaben, die das Atmen schwer machen und die sich anfühlen, als wären Geheimnisse von früher ausgegraben worden.

Charlies Hand in Olivers Nacken schreit _Lügner_ und Olivers Lippen auf Charlies fühlen sich an wie Betrug.

  


* * *

  


_Seine feucht-kalten Finger drücken sich in die Handfläche des Jüngeren und die Sterne über ihren Köpfen flüstern sanfte Worte über sie. Denn diese Nacht gehört ihnen und sie wissen beide, dass es nicht enden kann. Nicht so und auch auf keine andere Weise, weil der Mond ihnen zusieht und sonst keiner. Weil die Sonne ihnen zugezwinkert hat und die Ameisen ihre Arbeit unterbrechen.  
Nur damit sie gemeinsam hier liegen können. Angesicht in Angesicht mit der Angst._

_Charlie hat Grashalme im Nacken und Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Seine Füße kribbeln und seine Hände werden immer feuchter und kälter. Aber Olivers Hand ist warm und sein Atem geht ruhig, als würden die Wolken nur gutes Versprechen. Aber Wolken lügen, das weiß Charlie nur zu gut._

_Ihre Finger verhaken sich ineinander und Oliver dreht sich zur Seite und legt seinen Kopf auf Charlies Schulter. Sein Selbstbewusstsein übertrifft Charlies bei Weitem. Und er bewundert ihn so sehr dafür._

_Er ist fünfzehn und so viel besser als Charlie._

_»Oliver?«, flüstert er und es ist, als ob die Welt den Atem anhält._

_Ein leises Ja, bei dem Charlie Atem an seinem Ohr spüren kann._

_»Bitte hass' mich nicht, aber...« Und dann sagt er nichts mehr, weil er sich dann nicht mehr trauen würde. Und die Nacht gehört nur ihnen, weil Wolken lügen können und die Sterne ihnen gut zureden._

_Ihre Lippen berühren sich._

**Author's Note:**

>  **für:** [nikko](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/nikko)  
>  **Pairing:** Charlie Weasley, Oliver Wood  
>  **Stichworte:** Rasenmäher, Nudelholz, "Bitte hass mich nicht, aber...", Magnet, superkallifragilistiexpialogetisch


End file.
